


Washed Away

by chaosmanor



Series: The Gift [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor





	Washed Away

Amidst the crowd of warriors in the Deep, some wounded, some exultant, some exhausted, Aragorn found Legolas standing alone, his weapons and pack in his hands. He was covered in blood, both orc black and man or elf red.

Aragorn panicked at the sight of the red blood, and at the look of horror on Legolas' face. Beneath the layers of dirt and blood Legolas was waxy pale, his eyes closed.

Aragorn embraced him briefly, despite the gear in his hands. "Legolas, are you hurt?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Legolas shook his head and finally opened his eyes to plead with Aragorn, "Please help me, I need to get clean."

Aragorn took his arm to lead him to a stream flowing through a nearby cave. Legolas' arm was trembling under his hand. Aragorn knew, from experience fighting next to Elladan and Elrohir, that elves abhorred the stains of battle and scrubbed themselves fastidiously afterwards. Aragorn felt that he should have remembered this about Legolas, felt inadequate that he had not planned ahead for this.

The stream was icy cold as it ran across the cave floor. Several men were cleaning themselves and their armour and weapons in the freezing flow. Aragorn led Legolas upstream, to where the stream flowed into the cave and the water was clean. Aragorn took the gear out of Legolas' hands, and unbuckled his borrowed armour. He looked into Legolas' pack for clean clothes and found none. "Take your clothes off and start washing yourself. I'm going to find some soap, and some clean clothes for you to put on." Aragorn looked ruefully at the condition of his own clothes and added, "and some for myself."

 

Aragorn quickly identified one of the men of the Westmarch, who was able to find what Aragorn needed easily, though Legolas' clothing was going to be too loose, the elf being slimmer than the sturdy men of the Westmarch.

 

When he returned to the stream Legolas was squatting naked in the water, pouring water from his hands over his head. Aragorn put the clean clothes down and shed his own armour and stained clothes. He knelt in the water behind Legolas and began to rub the soap between his hands. "Let me help," he said. Aragorn started to gently squeeze the soap through the golden hair. He felt Legolas sigh as he rinsed the suds out of the golden hair.

Legolas turned around and took the soap from Aragorn and began to soap his torso. Aragorn saw that the skin on Legolas' face and arms was reddened by scrubbing in the icy water.

Legolas looked up from his washing to meet Aragorn's eyes. "Are all battles like that?" he asked, the night's strain still in his eyes.

"That is the worst I have ever seen, and I have fought for both Gondor and Rohan, and in the North," replied Aragorn.

"In Greenwood we fight orcs all the time on the borders, but that is skirmishes and clashes. And the battle of Erebor was very different, not on and on for a whole night. Not with so much blood. Not with so much noise."

Aragorn pulled the elf forward into an embrace, and suddenly remembered they were both naked, and there were other people in the cave.

Legolas clung to Aragorn, kneeling in the stream. Aragorn's skin was burning hot compared to the iciness of the stream, and his beard scratched the raw skin on Legolas' face.

They hugged each other close.

 

Aragorn felt the softness of the elf's skin against his, the smooth strength of his elven body, and felt a surge of frustration from the nights spent holding Legolas in his arms without being able to touch him. "Legolas, you have to let go of me," Aragorn said reluctantly. "My body is responding to you and I don't seem to be able to stop it."

Legolas pulled back from the embrace and looked down at Aragorn's cock. "If I was you, I wouldn't turn around to face everyone," said Legolas, laughing softly at Aragorn's predicament, the fear and shock of the battle leaving his eyes.

Legolas stepped out of the stream and shook the excess water from himself, before pulling on the borrowed clothes. He rinsed the blood from his soiled leggings and tunic, as Aragorn finished bathing and dressed.

Legolas asked, "Is there anywhere to dry our clothes before we ride again tonight?"

"It's daylight outside, and the rain has stopped, so there might be some warmth in the Deep," Aragorn replied. He moved very close to Legolas, and whispered against his ear in elvish, "Then, if we can find a dark corner of a cave, will you fuck me?"

"You want me to take you?" asked Legolas. His eyes widened in surprise, and his mind flashed back to the sight of Aragorn kneeling in the stream, naked, cock hard. "I would have taken you in the stream, if that was what you wanted," he said in elvish.

"I want you to know that I'm not pretending you are someone else, and I'm not pretending you are female," whispered Aragorn, ghosting his lips over Legolas'. For a moment both of them were oblivious to the other people bathing in the cave, aware of nothing but the desire that flowed between them.

"Let us put our clothes out to dry, and I'll see if I can borrow a blanket, and even some oil," said Aragorn, breaking away from Legolas' mouth and turning to lead the way out of the caves to the Deep.

Legolas smiled at Aragorn's back. "I've just run 45 leagues carrying a bottle of oil. We don't need oil."

Aragorn turned, surprise on his face, to look at Legolas. "Where did you get the oil?"

"In Lorien. I asked Haldir. It led to an horribly embarrassing moment explaining that I didn't want the oil for weapons or for leather care or for cooking," replied Legolas. "Haldir then questioned me closely about the Hobbits' sexuality. Most unpleasant."

"Which? The questioning or the hobbits?" asked Aragorn, laughing.

"The questioning. Hobbits are lovely, but I think I have a taboo about sex with anybody that short, and anyway, none of them asked," replied Legolas.

Aragorn nodded, as he spread his wet clothes on a wall in the sunshine. "The only Fellowship member who approached me was Boromir, and he was polite, but persistent. I'll be back soon with blankets and directions."

 

Aragorn returned quickly, carrying blankets and a flask. "Have some wine, it's remarkably good. The cave we're looking for is down the left passageway and behind the stable area."

Legolas followed Aragorn, flask in his hand and a puzzled look on his face. "Is there an area set aside for sex here?"

"Yes. Elves bathe after fighting, men fuck," replied Aragorn.

"I think I've been fighting with the wrong army," responded Legolas.

The elf suddenly noticed how many men seemed to be standing idly around the stables, looking hungrily at each other, looking hungrily at Aragorn and him. Aragorn took his hand possessively.

They turned a corner, past the smell and sound of horses, and found the entrance to a very dark, dry cave that smelt as if it was used to store horse fodder. Legolas could hear the soft murmur of sex, and his eyesight was good enough for him to see the men in the room. Nobody looked up as he and Aragorn crossed the room, looking for an empty space. Legolas sighted an alcove that was not in use and led Aragorn over there.

Aragorn turned and drew Legolas into his arms and kissed him hard. Legolas pushed his body against Aragorn's, pushing their cocks together. The man pulled Legolas' shirt up, and then dragged his hands across his back, the roughness of his hands scratching Legolas' back, making the elf moan and pull at Aragorn's shirt buttons.

Aragorn pulled back from the embrace, and dragged his shirt over his head and pushed off his borrowed breeches. Legolas stripped quickly from his too large clothing whilst Aragorn spread the blankets on the stone floor.

"Later on, I want you to take me. But now, I want to explore you. I seem to remember being a little confused about exactly who I was fucking last time," said Aragorn, before guiding Legolas down onto the blanket, and pulling a second blanket over them.

The stone underneath him was uncomfortable, the blanket coarse, and the air was full of the sounds of other people fucking, and Legolas had never wanted anything as desperately as he longed for Aragorn's mouth on his.

Aragorn kissed him soft and slow, his mouth tasting of wine, and slid his hands over Legolas' body, gliding over his ribs, brushing over his nipples, fluttering over his hard cock. Aragorn softly stroked the inside of his thighs, making him moan in anticipation of a firmer touch. Legolas moaned again when Aragorn lowered his mouth to the elf's nipples.

Aragorn moved to his cock, sliding his mouth down Legolas' stomach, scratching the pale skin with his beard. The sensation reminded Legolas that Aragorn was a Man, not an Elf, with different passions, and different desires. This would be no languid, elegant tryst.

Aragorn's tongue was firm as it slid down Legolas' cock, his hands large as they gripped Legolas' hips.

The sensation of hot, wet mouth sliding down his cock overwhelmed Legolas' mind, and he thrust helplessly against the hands holding his hips still.

Aragorn gently moved his mouth over Legolas' cock, hungry for the pre-cum that leaked from the head, hungry for the sounds of pleasure slipping from Legolas' mouth.

After endless sensation, Legolas felt the pleasure mounting and his muscles tightening and pushed Aragorn's mouth away and gripped his own cock tightly around the base. "Must stop, must," he said.

Aragorn pulled back, and kissed Legolas softly. "Perhaps it's my turn now, then," he said.

Legolas knelt up and looked around the almost completely dark cave. The sounds and smell of sex were everywhere. The nearest couple were fucking hard and fast on the floor of the cave. Any other time he would have been repulsed by what he saw and heard and smelt; but now, after the night's battle, he also felt the need for contact, the need for pleasure. The raw sexuality in the cave increased his own arousal even further, and he felt washed away by the need to fuck.

Aragorn lay back on the blanket, naked, aroused. The elf laid his body over Aragorn's so their mouths kissed, their bodies met, and their cocks rubbed together. Then Legolas slid down his body.

Aragorn found himself lying on his back, naked in the darkness. He felt silk soft hair trailing down his abdomen. There was hot breath on his skin, firm hands sliding over his thighs, a burning ache of arousal. Then Legolas slid his warm, wet mouth over the head of his cock and his lips pushed back Aragorn's foreskin. Legolas slid his tongue across the head again and again. Then the softest lips were sliding down the man's cock, right to the base, then the longest pause and back up again…and again…

Aragorn's breathing was faster and harder now, he was moaning softly, and moving on the blanket.

Legolas' hands were everywhere, gently cupping his balls, his firm fingertips circling his anus. There was a pause as Legolas found the oil bottle and oiled his hand. Then a slim strong finger slid into him. Aragorn was impossibly tight.

The man gasped, "I've not been taken in at least fifty years, Ai, that's tight."

The mouth on his cock lifted off, then Aragorn felt the lips pressed against his mouth, and then Legolas' voice wickedly whispering near his ear "Fifty years? You're going to scream when I fuck you, aren't you?"

Then the mouth was back on his cock, there was the soft scrape of teeth down the shaft. The man moved, trying to push his cock deeper into the mouth swallowing him whilst trying to push his ass down on the fingers inside of him.

The mouth left his cock again, and Legolas' voice was telling him "Slow down, there's no rush." The mouth didn't return to his cock, and Legolas concentrated on loosening Aragorn's ass.

A third finger slid into Aragorn's ass, and Legolas' voice asked "Are you ready now?"

All Aragorn could do was whimper in confirmation, too aroused to speak coherently.

Legolas slid his fingers from Aragorn, pulled him up from the blanket and guided him onto his hands and knees, knowing this position would be easier on his body.

There was a quick movement behind Aragorn, and oil slick fingers slid into him again and Legolas was pressed against the back of his thighs. There was another quick movement and Legolas' cock was pushing against his ass, nudging him open.

Legolas said, strain in his voice, "You've got to relax, or this isn't going to work."

Aragorn concentrated on relaxing his body, and there was a moment of exquisite pleasure and pain, and Legolas' cock eased into him. He could hear Legolas panting, and there was another push and Legolas was all the way inside him.

Aragorn gasped in pain, and Legolas pulled back a little, then thrust into him again. Another gasp of pain, and then Aragorn was overwhelmed with pleasure as his body relaxed and Legolas began to push into him with long, even strokes.

When Legolas snaked his arm around Aragorn's waist and began stroking Aragorn's cock in time with his thrusts, Aragorn knew he was going to come harder than he ever had before. He knew he was going to be loud, but he bit his lip as hard as possible, and swallowed his cries.

The sounds of Legolas' pleasure cries pushed him over the edge and he exploded, shooting his cum across the blanket. He heard deep groans from Legolas, and felt his body flooding with the heat of Legolas' orgasm.

His legs were shaking and his head was spinning when Legolas pulled out and guided him to the floor.

They clung to each other, and Aragorn thought that Legolas might be crying, as the world slowly stopped whirling around them.

Legolas wiped sweat from Aragorn's face with an oily hand. He tasted the hand and said, "I think your face is bleeding. Does it hurt?"

"I can't feel any pain at all. Anywhere," mumbled Aragorn, "and I'm exhausted. I think I've been awake forever."

Legolas helped the stumbling Aragorn to dress, then pulled his own borrowed clothes on and collected the blankets, oil and wine. When they had passed back past the stables and into the daylight, Legolas took Aragorn's chin in his hand and examined the Ranger's face. The bottom lip was deeply split, and there was blood drying in Aragorn's beard.

Legolas let go and asked, "Do you know where we can sleep? Or will any corner do?"

"Eomer said there was a section of the feasting hall set aside for the people who are riding out tonight to sleep in," replied Aragorn, yawning. He looked around the entrance to the caves. "Over there," and motioned to one of the large caverns.

 

They made there way through the crowd that was gathered for a meal and found a place amongst the sleeping fighters.

Aragorn threw himself down on the ground and pulled his pack over to use as a pillow. Legolas pulled his cloak around himself and lay down next to Aragorn, who pulled him into a close embrace. Legolas thought he might already have been dreaming when Aragorn whispered, 'I love you" in elvish.

 

Aragorn became distantly aware that someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He forced his eyes to open, and found Eomer crouching next to him.

"Wake up, there's a meal waiting for you, and then we must ride," said Eomer.

Aragorn became aware that he was still embracing Legolas, and lifted his arm from him.

Eomer stood and pointed towards the other side of the cavern. "Food is that way." Eomer looked more closely at Aragorn's face as Aragorn stood and said, "Your mouth is cut. One of the healers will look at that for you, if you wish."

Eomer looked from Aragorn to Legolas, who had risen and was packing his blanket away, and then back to Aragorn, and smiled knowingly.

 

The banqueting table was laid with a simple, but very welcome, meal of bread and cheese. Aragorn found himself seated next to Eomer, and opposite Legolas and Gimli. Legolas and Gimli seemed to be deeply involved in a conversation about caves and mining. Legolas had said nothing to Aragorn since they had arisen, and the man wondered if he was upset, but then Legolas caught Aragorn watching him, and flicked him a quick, soft, smile.

Eomer leant closer to Aragorn and said, "He is very beautiful. Are all elves as beautiful as he is?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas again and said "No. He is exceptional, even amongst his own people."

"Eowyn has no chance, has she?" asked Eomer.

Aragorn grinned. "No," he said.

Eomer glanced at Aragorn and then said, "How long have you been together?"

"It is all new. I began to hope 17 days ago, and I was sure 5 days ago."

Eomer grinned. "You are very lucky," he said.

Aragorn suddenly stopped smiling. "I am betrothed to someone else. I am overwhelmed by him," he said, nodding at Legolas. " I can see no answers that do not   
cause pain to many people, and harm my honour."

Eomer looked at Aragorn with a serious face. "I'm sorry I asked then."

 

*******************


End file.
